


The Touch Of The Wind

by Mike



Series: City Park Afternoons [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike/pseuds/Mike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons">City Park Afternoons</a>
</p>
<p>
prompt #28: Gently</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Touch Of The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons)
> 
> prompt #28: Gently

I was scared beyond belief. I run and run without destination, not sure about where I came from or where I actually was.  
It was just a feeling, nothing more, a very uncomfortable indeed.  
I fell over a branch on the ground, I knew that I should get up as soon as possible and run, run faster, never looking back.

A few minutes later I felt something gentle touching my face. I opened my eyes, sweating and breathing heavily, and that's when I saw the full moon looking down on me through the open window. Wind blew the curtain and it touched my face again, reminding me that it was just a bad dream.  
My mood get better instantly, but I could not fall back asleep. Instead, I just laid silently, staring at the beauty of nature.


End file.
